


Instead of hearts, clubs

by AniseCandy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, demo... if i can call it like that??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniseCandy/pseuds/AniseCandy
Summary: If Kurapika were to write short list of reasonable principles that could make his life more bearable, the ones placed highly would be firstly "not getting into relationships based purely on physical intimacy", secondly, "keeping the sociopaths at bay", and lastly but not leastly, "never EVER letting Hisoka organise a date wholly on his own".NOTE: This isn't a entire, finished fic! You see, I wrote this some time ago in my native language, and, since it turned out rather nice, I wondered if I should translate it into english. But since it's long, and translating would be VERY time-consuming and, well, let's be honest, my english ain't the best there is, I decided to upload just its beginning, and then if some of you will like it I'll try translate the whole thing! Clever, right? Also lazy... But mostly - clever.





	Instead of hearts, clubs

**Author's Note:**

> It's first time I'm writing a fic in english so I'd like it if you wouldn't be too harsh on me... ^^ Okay?

Kurapika frowned, clenching his eyelids tightly in attempt to shake off sleepiness. The print, one of these that he was assigned to work on by mr. Nostrade, blurred right before his eyes. Black, contrasting letters, jumping senselessly across the crumpled pages, drilled violently into his brain. When was the last time he got more than just two or three hours of sleep? Week ago? Month ago? He wasn't sure. All he wanted to do right now, was to lean his head down and fall into so desired world of night illusions.

Ah, sweet naive dreams. He blinked once more, bravely fighting with demons of deconcentration and fatigue.

"Heeey~ Pika~~ I'm bored~~ ♠"

The blond allowed himself to groan internally in despair. Of course, just his luck, he has to share a room with demon that was in no means scared away by mere blink.

"Well, I don't have time to entertain you" he replied, focusing tired pupils on tekst.

The magician clicked his tongue in displeasure.

"But Pika, what possible purpose you could have in visiting my apartment, other than entertaining me?" he asked pouting.

"I'm here only because" gray-eyed stated "You keep coming to Nostredes' mansion and cause troubles to both me and other employees"

That was indeed the case. Hisoka harassed young Kurta for fifth day in a row, with unimaginable insolence and nonchalance whining for affection and attention. Working, when jester's fuschia hair flashed on the horizon line, like some kind of neon warning lamp, was staight impossible. The personnel was losing their enthusiasm right away, documents were disappearing, columns of numbers were changing places with important reports and denunciations. What's the worst, the tall man so far successfully proved to be un-ignorable and expel-proof. Kurapika, even at his best unable to wholy control his obnoxious lover, now, overwhelmed by the onslaught of work, stress and problems with Phantom Troup, could only look helplessly how clown makes numerous of family's files into creative origami out of boredom. Still, since he wasn't able to drive him out of the residence, he decided to save the rest of staff his presence and this way at least minimize loss in productivity that Morou caused.

"Unbelievable. You prefere this dull peperwork over me" muttered joker, while ostentatiously cleaning his manicured nails with an edge of some receipt.

Kurapika recalled all of his lasted willpower and ignored his remark.

"The things we could be doing right now~" came out a dramatic sigh.

"Such as?" he snarled with icily cold tone.

"Oh, I don't know~ Maybe, let's say, you'd like to see my bedroom ♣?" suggested the other, making innocent, in his own mind, face. "I've hanged new curtains, changed bedspread... And moreover-" his lips got uncomfortably close to bodyguard's ear, each word teasing fair skin with hot breath "I've equipped nightstand with some ab~lolutely lovely toys, that will without a doubt fall to your liking, my dear Pika ♥"

Lots of time passed since their last shared night. The jester ran clawed arm over slim leg of his teenage boyfriend. He truly looked forward to feel boy elastic muscles jammed on waist, fine hands scratching back skin to the blood. To listen the blond feverish voice, cracking and rising up, to the rhythm of their tangled bodies...

Kurapika pushed distorted in loathful smile face of the adult away.

"Not today" he cut firmly.

"You do you... ♠" mumbled disappointed magician "You don't even know how much you're missing"

The couple of following minutes passed in sweet silence, that allowed the younger hunte to read some lines and correct a few next. Unfortunately, when he was glancing at list of revenues and expenses, the air in the hotel room was again filled with annoying voice.

"What about building house of cards than? Or a game of picket?" asked cheerfully the clown, theatricaly pulling a deck out of blonde's collar.

Long, agile fingers immediately started to masterfully shuffle it, losing in purple puffs twos and tens, only to replace them with aces and kings got ot of nowhere.

"Well, dear Pika? At least one round?" he sugested, flirtuously fluttering with a card fan.

Kurta, pushed to his limits by hundreds of hours of painstaking work couldn't care less about such stunts, didn't even graced him with a brief look.

Hisoka's yellow eyes were overflowing with irritation.

"I'm bored" he repeated. "I can be very unpleasant when bored, as we both know ♣"

The sentence made Kurapika shudder softly, but other than this and reflexive position shift closer to more remote edge of couch, he didn't really responded. Male sigh heavily, wondering how he could gain his beloved shortie attention.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see continuation, please leave kudos or comment! Notes on grammar and so on are welcomed! And the hate isn't!


End file.
